dentonlorefandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Greene
he;s contained in clark hall that ominous back door in clark hall that's green. JOE GREENEIUS THE GENIUS V SO anyway, joe greene was admitted to UNt in the 1920s (it was the 20s yknow) and prophesizing this arrival, the UHNT presidenty erected The SHield to be made in 1915, yknow that one sculpture infront of the UNT onion. ANywhoo, that was made to protect the staff and student body from joe freenes potential and enormous power. LIFE AS A JOE GREENE the president knew of joe greenes power, so was cautious of his arrival. his power came to a head when durng a dispute with a fellow student. the guy joegreene stomped the ground like really hard causing the concrete to crack and this happened inbetween the denton westley foundation and maple hall so thats why theres that unnecessary pothole there tht you accidentally step in and it hurts really bad and you look like a fool when you step in it bc you trip a little and want to die. they didnt think to patch that up from the 1920s to now i gues LOL. anywhoo bc of this incident the unt pres thoghth it was best to shield the body more from joe greene by placing him in that ominous green door at the back of clark hall which is where joe greene lives and currently redies. JOE GREENE NOW He live sin that green door in clark hall and hes growing more enormous and more powerful by the day coming in at 375 cubic tons as of march 17, 2016 whichc was his last approzimated size. he doenst see the sunlight other than some rare light that may shine thoruhg the door as hes being checked up on by an anomymous student (all of which that are known have been named Ryan) that goes to feed him like i think granola bars or something. but he only gets fed at night so its not really sunlight. joe greene occasionally tries to communicate via very loud and garbled speech LEGACY AND MYTHS AND JOE GREENE legacy his quest at unt was to find the hidden mysterious treasue which remains unknown what he was after. some think the dispute between the student that caused his ultimate banishment had something to do with finding the treasure. joe greene, probably knowing he was going to be banished, placed several clues arouhnd campus to find this holy treasue. one such clue is the arrow block that can be found near the back entrance of our very own crumnley hall. joe greene also has a son at some point idk im just a mod i wasnt given deets on when he was borth but his progeny is actually john green that guy form tumblr and hes working on the secret treasure to carry out his farhter's lagacy. myths?? some say when you hear the steel drums playing, joe green is coming. some also say if you hear THe Sirens, hes COming. just play the bongos on a flat surface and he will bbE Summone,d. if ypu hear gutteral screeching thats not construction thats him If you want to summon him all you have to do is gather all of your posesions that is green and then chant. Category:Cryptids